Want You
by Silenceheard
Summary: The turning of the lock and the click as the bolt secured the door, was all the warning the Flame Alchemist had before the blonde launched himself into the colonels lap. Muttering two husky words into Roy’s ear as his lips found those of his lovers.


**Title:**Want you  
**Pairing: **RoyxEd  
**Word count: **about 1200  
**Rating: **R...for mentions of sex and surprisingly not Ed's mouth ;D

**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA or the characters, only the writing is mine.**

**Fullmetal Alchemist © Hiromu Arakawa**

* * *

Two words made up the entire existence of this one encounter. Two, simple, one syllable words had given away to frantic grasping touches and long, deep battles of entwining tongues. Settling heavily on the closed off space of the office. Turning guarded desire and reigned in passion loose to clash against one another.

Colonel Mustang had been doing his paperwork, which involved him leaning back in his chair, feet propped upon his desk, gloved hand twirling the pen with which he was supposed to be doing his paperwork. His mind drifted and wandered occupying his time as the tedium of the work day marched on with slow agonizing ticks from the clock with each precise step.

Honestly, he had better things to do than to sit here and wait for Hawkeye to come back to check on him. Which, looking at the clock, he hoped would not be for a few more hours.

Sighing, he stretched his arms above his head then resettled himself properly in his chair.

_'Might as a well get something done_,' he thought putting the tip of the pen to the paper.

The sudden commotion outside his office followed by the door to his office being kicked in and banging off the wall before being slammed shut announced the arrival of the Fullmetal Alchemist.

Almost inaudible in the aftermath of his subordinate's arrival yet loud to his own ears, the turning of the lock and the click as the bolt secured the door, was all the warning the Flame Alchemist had before the blonde launched himself into the colonels lap. Muttering two husky words into Roy's ear as his lips found those of his lovers.

In the three precarious months since they had began their relationship as a couple, Roy still couldn't believe that this was his. This beautiful, stunning, breathtaking boy, _man_, was his. For as long as he would have him, he remembered Ed saying one night when they had been coming off the high of orgasm and were pressed against one another in the blissful afterglow of sex.

Roy's hands found themselves occupied with Ed's red coat, relieving his body of it and the black jacket underneath it. Always, he would want this, would always want him. _Edward_. He would always want him;_ need him_, even if the day was to come that Ed would no longer want him in return.

Ed pulled away, panting as the contact of their lips was broken with a noisy wet sound. A thin trail of saliva still clung to the blonde's bottom lip. Reaching out with his gloved hand, Roy gently wiped it away his dark eyes following the movement of Ed's mouth. Held transfixed by the swollen texture of those pink lips as his young lover caught his gloved hand and with his teeth removed the glove. Spitting it out onto the floor, he pressed his face into the palm of the Flame Alchemists hand as if he craved his touch, the feeling of skin to skin, more than his next breath.

How long had he wanted this? Months, years, it seemed like an eternity to the raven haired man. When he had began to see the young protégée in a different perspective. No longer as a child who had been cast into the world of adulthood at a young age; by his own doing no less. But as the young man he was becoming to be. For so long he had sat behind this desk and watched as after every assignment Fullmetal would come back older, wiser, more determined and sinfully more tempting than before.

At first, the guilt and self loathing had curbed his desire. Showering his flame with a constant down pour of freezing rain. Until he had thought it hopeless, _useless_. Though as the months turned into its first year he began to notice the tension between his subordinate and himself shifting. Changing into a thicker air of unknown feelings. The years had surmounted building the tension, the desire and the need until the single flame of both their desires had survived the storm. Turning into a wildfire of blazing heat and passion that neither could deny any longer.

Of course Roy knew of the consequences. Was reminded of them every time he trudged his way into work and by his own conscious when he watched Ed sleep beside him curled against his chest with one leg hooked across his thigh. He knew that Ed was young and that in time what they were beginning to forge between them could pass. His lover could seek out someone else, someone his own age, someone of the other gender, someone who would be a better choice or someone would be _deserving_ of Ed. But Ed reminded him again and again whenever the colonel's doubts would make themselves known why he wanted no one else and could never even see anyone the way he saw Roy.

Hands catching in the blonde's braided hair, the dark eyed man pulled it free of its tie. Running his fingers through the cascade of silk while his mouth found his lovers once more for a chaste kiss. Pulling away to see the expression that crossed Ed's features before he realized that he would be denied another battle of lips, teeth and tongue. The blush was there, it always seemed to be there in some way whenever they were together like this. His hair caught the afternoon sunlight that shone through the window casting a halo of light upon the crown of his head. His molten gold eyes, half lidded irises black and wide, shining with need and passionate desire. Kiss swollen lips still pressed slightly together in memory of the kiss.

There was only one way to describe the creature with which he shared his bed, his dreams, and life.

A_ God_. One that he, as an alchemist, would never believe yet held in his arms and worshipped fiercely. Praying and thankful for every second that he can call Ed_ his_.

Realizing that Ed was still in his lap and had managed to remove his military jacket and was now working on the buttons of his shirt, Roy shifted his hold on the blonde's hips. Hauling him up from his lap and onto the flat surface of the desk. Knocking the stack of paperwork to the floor and pinning some beneath Ed in the process.

"Remind me again, what brought all of this on?" he asked, the smirk never leaving his lips as they traveled Ed's neck nipping and sucking.

A satisfied yet begging moan worked its way past the blonde alchemist's lips as he tipped his head back to the side exposing more of his throat to his lover.

Metal and flesh hands finding their way into black tousled hair as the smile lit up Ed's face before he closed his molten eyes in a happy hum. Repeating his earlier words in Roy's ear, like he could_ never _say them enough, his voice carrying the reverent weight of his words.

"Want you."

**End.**


End file.
